Darkening Sky
by Heartwing
Summary: Based off of the the song Darkening Sky by Peter Bradly Adams. It's the song that played at the end of His Red Right Hand.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Darkening Sky or the mentalist. I make no money, yada yada yada.**

**I heard this song and loved it. It kept nagging at me to write this, so I did.**

**And for those of you that read Red Rover, Red Rover, I'm still working on it.**

* * *

He decided that she needed a break. She was too stressed and needed to relax. She, of course, couldn't see that. She said she didn't want to walk in the park. But she didn't know what she wanted. He did.

It would do her the world of good, and he told her so. She gave him that look, then huffed and rolled her eyes. He knew she'd give in. She always did. He counted down in his head. 3…2…1

She agreed. Not pleasantly, but she agreed. He was careful to not let the smirk show on his face. She told him she wouldn't be out longer then the lunch break.

Of course not. Wouldn't dream of it.

That was a lie. He would love to spend a day with her, away from the office.

_Oh come with me forever my love_

_Under the darkening sky_

It was nice out. Relaxing. Just what she needed. She was currently sitting next to him on a bench, eating a sandwich. He could tell she felt better. The tension in her shoulders was gone.

He heard running footsteps behind them, but he assumed they belonged to a jogger and didn't turn around. But then they stopped. Right behind him. He could hear ragged breathing He glanced over his shoulder, then jerked off the bench, taking the woman next to him along.

The jogger had a gun. Pointed at _her._ He recognized him as a brother of the murderer in a recent case. He knew he would have to do some quick talking to save their lives.

_Come hide with me_

_I'll save you my love_

_Hear me, I beg for your life_

She had her gun out, gripped tightly in her hand. He didn't have to look at her to feel her fear. She knew.

Someone, please anyone up there, help us. Save us

He attempted to talk the man down, though he could see there wouldn't be much use. The man didn't care anymore. Didn't care to live or die. He was convinced it was all her fault. He wanted to punish.

It's not her fault. He was a murderer. Don't become like him. Walk away. Please.

They both saw the man's finger tighten on the trigger.

2 shots rang out.

2 bodies fell.

2 shots, 2 bodies.

_Her hair is damp_

_Her skin has turned cold_

_There's hardly a sound as she breathes_

She was on the ground. Motionless.

No no no. Don't be dead. Don't do this to me.

He dropped down next to her. Her adversary was already dead. She wasn't. Her chest moved faintly with each breath. The man was dead. He didn't matter. Only she did.

Come on, baby. You're okay. Just hold on.

She had hit her head when she fell. It knocked her out. He pressed his hands against the bullet hole. Keep pressure on it. Stay calm.

Somewhere behind him, someone called 911. He could hear their voices, but not what they were saying. Could hear nothing but his heartbeat and a roaring sound in his ears.

He heard sirens over the roaring. Hands grabbed at him and pulled him away. He did nothing. He couldn't.

He did look away from her long enough for a brief explanation of what happened. They helped him up into her ambulance. He sat out of their way. His eyes never left her face.

_Oh stay my love_

_Please open your eyes_

_And promise me you'll never leave_

The wheeled her away from him. Someone took him into an exam room. They talked to him, but he didn't really care.

Let me see her. Let her be fine. Let her laugh it off and smile again.

He was back in the waiting room. It was aptly named. He paced and he waited. Paced and waited. Waited…

_Oh my love_

_Stay my love_

She got out of surgery and he was allowed to see her. She wasn't yet in the clear. The bullet did a lot of damage and she almost bled out in the park. She hadn't yet woken up.

He held her hand and fell asleep

_Hey angel there over her head_

_Tell me the time hasn't come_

_Have mercy please on the one that I love_

_Her body's too weary to run_

She was so pale, and so small. So weak. Her heart monitor announced each beat. Beep…Beep….. Beep… Beep… Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep… Beeeeeeeeeeeep

_Now suddenly a thunderous sound_

_Like wings have taken flight_

That's it. She's gone. No more.

_Straight up strait out_

_From under the ground_

_She's gone in the darkening sky_

Never again to laugh or smile at him. Never again to scold him for angering a suspect, the victim's family, or one of those important people he always managed to find. Never again to threaten to shoot him. Never again to punch him in the nose. Never again to blush. Never again to look at him with those bright eyes he so loved.

_Oh my love_

_Stay my love_

_Oh my love_

_Stay my love_

She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. But she was in a wooden box. A casket. Because of him. Because he refused to listen to her and made her go to the park. She always listened to him. He sat through the service, and didn't cry.

I'm sorry.

_High on the wind, the angels they fly_

_Hovering over her grave_

_I'll dig this hole as deep as my love_

He dropped a handful of dirt over her. He stood through the burial, and didn't cry.

I'm sorry

_And bury her memory away_

_And bury her memory away_

He sat alone in his empty house, and cried.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

_Oh my love_

_Oh my love_


End file.
